Sanders Sides One-shots
by SmrBear
Summary: I do not own any of the sides or Thomas. This is a collection of one-shots that I'm making. I think that's what they are... Anyways, any prompts are welcome and appreciated. One word is fine. Any comments are welcome as well. If anyone gives me a prompt, I'll put the prompt and username at the end. Unless you don't want me to share your username. Enjoy!
1. Empty

Strangely, he felt nothing. No emotion, no pain, no hunger. It had been a long day, and he often did little chores around the house, but not this time. Today, he wandered around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. The things he usually did somehow didn't interest him. He had barely eaten all day, just enough to keep the others from worrying about him. He tried talking to his friends, but quickly ended their conversations and left. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was lonely, but didn't want to be around anyone. He was exhausted for no reason in particular, but couldn't seem to sleep. The best way to put it was... He didn't even know. He just felt empty. He curled up under his covers after wishing his friends goodnight and tried to fall asleep. A while later, his door slowly opened and someone sat on the edge of his bed, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Patton..." It was Logan, he decided. "Are you alright? You haven't been yourself all day today, and we're worried about you."

He rolled over and stared up at Logan's face and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, Lo. Don't worry about me! I think I'm just a little sick, that's all." That was a lie. He felt fine. Actually, fine wasn't an accurate description. Empty was the best word to explain it. "Maybe I'm not sick... I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, okay? I think you'd be able to explain it to me."

Logan slowly nodded before standing up to leave. "Goodnight, Patton." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

It took a while, but he finally drifted off to sleep. It was pleasant, being able to escape his... It's not an issue. His phenomenon? That wasn't quite it either, but it didn't matter. The only thing that did was that he didn't have to feel empty anymore. He was at peace in his sleep, and that's the important thing.


	2. Control: Part 1

**They send me away to find them a fortune**

**A chest filled with diamonds and gold**

* * *

Roman paced back and forth, locked in his room. He hadn't left for days, although the others tried multiple times to get him out. Every time they attempted, Roman would simply tell them that he was fine, just working, and to please leave him alone. He quickly got tired of them checking up on him every two hours or so and snapped at Patton. The fatherly trait left crying, and nobody had gone to see him since then. He wasn't even sorry.

Roman stopped pacing for a moment, he was standing in front of his mirror. It was rather large, taller than him, and was set in an intricate, black and gold frame. He stepped closer and ran his hands along the edge until he found the small notch. _Perfect,_ he smirked and pulled a small key out of his pocket. It matched the design of the mirror, he noticed. It had been a long time since he used it.

Roman put the key into the notch and twisted it, and the mirror swung away from the wall, almost as if pushed by some invisible force. He smiled devilishly and muttered, "Guess who's coming back!" He stepped into the dark passageway, looking behind him to make sure nobody had somehow managed to get inside his room. He softly pulled the mirror back towards him so that nobody could figure out where he disappeared to.

As Roman walked down the hall, small candles in the walls flickered to life to provide some illumination. The narrow path was covered in a thick layer of dust, it hadn't been used in years, and there were cobwebs in the corners of where the candles were held. Looking around in disgust, he willed his clothes to become their original colors, not much different from what he had been using. The white turned to a pitch black, the red sash to a fine, golden silk. A gold crown inlaid with rubies and obsidian appeared on his head. He held himself proudly and pushed open the door at the end of the hall while allowing his large wings to unfold.

Smiling at the familiar room, he shut the door behind him before setting the key on the bedside table. "It's great to be back home..."

* * *

Virgil was finally able to calm Patton down, although it took a lot of time and effort. He was sick and tired of Roman pushing everybody away, and hurting Patton just wasn't okay. Furious, Virgil stormed over to Roman's room and pounded on the door. "Roman! Open your door right now and explain!"

He waited a few minutes and nobody answered. "Roman! This isn't funny! I don't care if you're working or not, it's not okay to hurt Patton like that!" A feeling of dread settled in his gut, but he ignored it. He wiggled the doorknob, but of course it was locked. Fishing a key out of his pocket, Virgil was secretly glad that Roman has given him that extra key.

Virgil shoved the door open and froze. Roman was nowhere in sight.

* * *

A/N: I'm really excited to see how this turns out! It's my first time writing something like this, so I will admit, I'm a little nervous... Anyways, it will be multiple parts, and it's sort of based around the song "Control" by Halsey.


End file.
